La Vida era Injusta
by asdf42
Summary: Un dia en la vida de Yagami Light mientras trabaja junto al gran detective L para poder atrapar a Kira. Claro que están encadenados y el detective es un insonmaníaco adicto a los dulces ¿pero quién dijo que su vida fuera normal?. COMPLETA
1. I ¿injusta?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no es mío, aunque quisiera que fuera así, no es mío….

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 108

* * *

I ¿Injusta?

La vida era injusta.

"Ryuuzaki." Llamó por cuarta vez esa misma tarde. El detective sí que sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas, ya que no podía haber nada mas molesto que tener a Ryuuzaki ignorándolo porque miraba concentradamente las pantallas mientras se mordía el pulgar.

"¿me decías algo Light-kun?"

Error.

Si había algo aún mas molesto.

Tener a Ryuuzaki mirándolo con una cara de inocencia semejante a la de un perrito abandonado, simulando no ser capaz de matar ni siquiera una mosca. _Pero sí de probar los límites de la paciencia del mejor estudiante de Japón._

Error de nuevo.

La vida no era injusta, _su_ vida era injusta.

**

* * *

****Notas de la Autora**: Aunque no he traducido –debido a los quehaceres escolares- estoy haciendo una serie de drabbles que empecé en la clase de inglés –sip muy creativa la clase xD- espero que sean de su agrado, la mayoría son de humor y quizás por hay un poco de shonen ai. Está contextualizado en el siempre bien ponderado arco Yotsuba. 


	2. II ¿injusta? ¿realmente?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no es mío, aunque quisiera que fuera así, no es mío….

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 273

* * *

II ¿Injusta¿Realmente?

"Light-kun……Light-kun!"

Light después de escuchar la voz, tomo nota mental de dos cosas:

1º Pararse rápidamente después de estar sumamente relajado, es directamente proporcional a los mareos que conllevan esta acción.

2º Pararse conlleva a que su cuerpo se vea arrastrado por las leyes de la física y consecuentemente al estar encadenado con otro cuerpo, este también se vea arrastrado hacia el mismo lugar que su cuerpo.

En conclusión, Yagami Light se dio cuenta que quedarse dormido sobre el teclado de los PC´s, despertarse, levantarse, marearse provocando su perdida del equilibro, el cual desató su caída arrastrando a Ryuuzaki en el proceso llevándolo a caer arriba de el, no era la mejor situación de su vida.

"Light-kun no creo que debas estar durmiendo en una posición tan incomoda, te puede afectar la columna" L dijo como una madre reprendería a su pequeño hijo, aunque en este caso ni L era su _madre_ ni Light era su _hijo_. Lo miro fijamente¿Quién se creía Ryuuzaki para venir a decirle cual posición era la mejor para su columna¿Acaso nunca se había visto su propia espalda? No podía creer que mister escoliosis viniera a darles consejo. Y además.

"no estaba durmiendo Ryuuzaki, sólo…. Descansaba la vista"

Ryuuzaki lo miró escéptico.

"! Esta bien, estaba durmiendo¿Algún problema con eso?" Prácticamente gritó.

"creo que estas bajo mucha presión Light-kun…. Deberías tomarte un descanso" Ryuuzaki dijo tranquilamente volviendo a su labor.

El temblor de los músculos inferiores del ojo izquierdo, agregando el tic nervioso en el párpado, eran algunas de las pruebas de la crisis nerviosa que se sobrevenía hacia el joven Yagami.

"TE VOY A MATAR"

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora**: 2º drabble, como la paciencia de Light se va acabando


	3. III ¿realmente? ¿tú crees?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no es mío, aunque quisiera que fuera así, no es mío….

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 306

* * *

III ¿Realmente¿Tú crees?

Después del incidente que según L había sido un intento de asesinato y había subido notoriamente sus sospechas de que Light era Kira, las cosas se habían calmado notablemente llegando a lo normal. _Si se podía decir que dos jóvenes encadenados era algo normal._ Aunque observando el ambiente, lo silencioso y vacío que estaba, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar el motivo de este… evento curioso.

"Ryuuzaki ¿en donde están los demás?"

"¿no te lo dije?" Al ver la mirada interrogativa del menor continuo "Decidí que era bueno que tomaran un descanso por todo el trabajo que hemos tenido"

"Me parece bien, necesitamos un descanso…" Dijo parándose para poder salir del lugar. Al parecer había subestimado a Ryuuzaki, ya que el tomar un poco de aire libre era una excelente idea.

"Light, creo que no me entendiste… los demás tomaron un descanso. No encontré necesario que nosotros también nos tomáramos uno"

Tic en el párpado derecho.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Contó hasta diez. El era un hombre racional, una mente brillante, un cerebro prodigioso, no podía perder los estribos frente a L. Si, eso era. Ryuuzaki lo estaba provocando para poder encontrar una reacción que pudiera asociar con Kira. Y como iban las cosas, al parecer pronto iba a encontrar esa reacción.

"pero Ryuuzaki, creo que nosotros también merecemos uno, además no he salido hace mas de 3 semanas, y creo que esa vez no podemos contarla ya que fue con Misa-Misa"

"Esta bien, pienso que podemos tomarnos unos minutos, te he observado muy irascible últimamente y creo que relajarte un poco, te servirá." Light lo miró sorprendido, no sabia que L se preocupara por él. "además, así aprovecho de comprar algunos dulces, como Watari no se encuentra y no volverá en unas horas" Light retiró todo lo pensado anteriormente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: 3º drabble, Light debería ser el modelo publicitario de armonyl xD


	4. IV ¿Donde están las cámaras?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, aunque si fuera asi… mejor ni pensarlo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 433

* * *

"¿estas seguro que es por aquí Ryuuzaki?" Llevaban caminando más de 2 horas, incluyendo además que había tenido que acompañar al detective a más de dos pastelerías en donde no habían encontrado los dulces que éste quería.

"Por supuesto, conozco muy bien todas las dulcerías de la cuidad" Contestó con autosuficiencia L.

"y pensar que se suponía que debía relajarme" Light murmuró en tono bajo.

"¿dijiste algo Light-kun?"

"no nada" fingió la sonrisa mas galante que tenia.

Ryuuzaki lo miro de reojo poniéndolo nervioso. Odiaba cuando el detective fingía no mirarlo pero a la vez lo escrudiñaba de una manera tan desagradable.

"Light-kun…"

"mm…"

"Light-kun…"

"mm…"

"Light-kun…"

"¿QUE?!"

"no es necesario que te alteres Light-kun…" se llevó el pulgar a la boca mientras rehuía la mirada penetrante de Light "creo que no recuerdo en donde está la dulcería"

"¿QUE?!"

"lo que te dije, no me acuerdo de la dirección en la que se encontraba" dijo mientras seguía caminando, pero se vio incapacitado de continuar porque tenia algo que le impedía mover su brazo derecho con libertad, giró la cabeza para poder observar el estorbo encontrándose con los ojos chispeantes de Light, el cual no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

"acabas de decirme que no sabes en donde esta la confitería" el otro asintió "¿hace cuanto te diste cuenta?"

Ryuuzaki puso una cara pensativa mientras volvía a masticar su pulgar "…creo que hace por lo menos una hora"

"¿y porque no me dijiste?"

"porque sabia que ibas a reaccionar así" lo miró acusadoramente provocando que Light se sintiere culpable _espera un momento… por la culpa de él ahora estamos perdidos y quiere que YO me sienta mal… esta en un grave error´. _"¿y ahora que vamos hacer"

"No te preocupes Light-kun, llamaré a Watari y le pediré que nos recoja"

"eso espero" dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj _como paso tan rápido el tiempo, ya son las 19:23´_. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ryuuzaki "¿Qué ocurre?"

"creo que tenemos un problema… se me olvidó cargar el celular y este se acaba de apagar, no puedo comunicarme con Watari"

Light rodó los ojos¿Por qué de todos los seres tenía que ser a él al que le pasarán estas cosas?, miró hacia los lados buscando una cámara, quizás todo fuera parte de una broma y ahora mismo lo estuvieran grabando. No. Eso era estúpido, aunque hubiese sido tan… plan de L. "tengo una idea Ryuuzaki… ¿llevas puesto ese cinturón que podía comunicar a Watari donde nos encontrábamos?"

"No, no me gusta usar cinturones"

"entonces, estamos perdidos"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: 4º drabble, ya encaminándose a la gran odisea que le espera a los genios. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, gracias .


	5. V ¿Quién es el culpable?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no es mío, aunque quisiera que fuera así, no es mío….

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 234

* * *

No podía creerlo. Aquí se encontraban dos genios vencidos por el sentido de la orientación. Después del trágico momento en el que concluyeron que se habían perdido, había empezado una lluvia torrencial que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso. Los dos genios habían huido encontrando refugio en un callejón techado.

"esto no hubiese pasado si hubieras admitido que te habías perdido" Light refunfuño clavando sus ojos como estacas en Ryuuzaki.

"oh claro, pero eso se habría evitado si tu no me hubieses rogado por salir a tomar aire"

"…"

"…"

"creo que debemos comportarnos como personas racionales" Light dijo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz "no debemos perder los estribos"

"tienes razón" hubo una pausa un tanto incomoda hasta que L volvió a hablar "además prefiero estar contigo…" Light se sonrojó y sintió que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte "….que con Matsuda, de seguro que si estuviera con él ya habría hecho un escándalo"

"..."

"Light-kun ¿te sientes bien?, no tienes buena cara" Ryuuzaki acercó peligrosamente su mano hacia Light, pero este la evitó alejándose unos centímetros.

"…estoy bien Ryuuzaki, solo que toda esta situación me cansa" suspiró pesadamente y se apoyo contra la pared del callejón "todavía no ha parado de llover"

"¿y si vamos al hotel?" Sugirió Ryuuzaki agrandando sus ojos mientras observaba a Light.

"¿con esta lluvia?" el otro asintió "NO, nunca caminaré con esta tormenta… primero muerto"

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Lo sé, este capítulo este muyyyy corto pero prometo subir el otro dentro de esta semana. De a poco la historia ya va tomando rumbo, a Light aún le queda mucho por vivir –insertar risa maniática-. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews espero que les guste el capítulo.


	6. VI ¿Bailando bajo la lluvia?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no es mío, aunque quisiera que fuera así, no es mío….

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 306

* * *

No. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Estudiante Nº1 de Japón. ¿Cómo Ryuuzaki lo había convencido de caminar bajo la lluvia? _incluso sonaba como el musical. _Demonios. Llevaban mucho rato empapándose por las calles, cuando llegara al hotel se vengaría de Ryuuzaki, oh claro que se vengaría del detective insommaníaco (1).

"Light-kun"

"¿Qué?"

"No me siento bien" Ryuuzaki se detuvo mientras proseguía "Me duele la cabeza y me pesa el cuerpo"

Demonios. "Creo que te hace mal la lluvia"

"que raro, a mi me encanta ver llover-"

"tu lo dijiste VER la lluvia, no mojarte con la lluvia" afirmo Light levantando el dedo índice y señalando a Ryuuzaki acusadoramente e infantilmente, gracias al cielo que no habían muchas personas caminando –obviamente no se arriesgarían con la lluvia que había- que pudieran contemplar semejante espectáculo: Dos jóvenes encadenados y uno de ellos apuntando con el dedo al otro mientras ponía una cara psicopática.

Ryuuzaki se llevo el pulgar a la boca y miro hacia el cielo, provocando que las gotas cayeran sobre su rostro "creo que tienes razón, mejor sigamos, ya falta poco"

"tienes razón, algún día llegaremos… quizás sea cuando Kira ya sea un caso cerrado" bufó molesto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: No tenía pensado subir este capítulo hoy, pero recibí tantos reviews que me subieron mucho el ánimo y por eso decidí agregar otro capítulo, un poquito más largo. La próxima semana subiré los siguientes, y gracias por los reviews.

(1): creo que esa palabra no existe según la RAE, pero aún así la pongo, además no creo que se acerque por aquí algún filólogo especializado en etimología española ¿cierto?.


	7. VII Quizás, ¿quién sabe?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor, romance

**Disclaimer**: DN no es mío, aunque quisiera que fuera así, no es mío….

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 543

* * *

Cuando llegaron por fin al edificio, la noche ya había llegado completamente e incluso se acercaba la medianoche. Light sugirió –ordenó- ir al baño para que pudieran sacarse la ropa mojada que llevaban y así estarían listos para poder dormir, aunque fuera por algunas horas. Pero como no hablamos de dos jóvenes normales sino que de dos genios, obviamente este simple proceso se complicaría.

"Ryuuzaki te dije que te secaras antes de cambiarte ropa¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?"

"¿Estas preocupado por mí, Light-kun?" Agrandando los ojos y suavizando el tono de voz Ryuuzaki murmuró.

_Por supuesto que estoy preocupadísimo por el gran Detective L, quien sospecha que soy un maniático sociópata_´ sarcásticamente pensó. "Tengo dos puntos para ti Ryuuzaki, primero es de mala educación responder con una pregunta a otra pregunta –vio que el otro lo iba a interrumpir- espera, y punto dos claro que estoy preocupado, al fin y al cabo compartimos cama y si tu te enfermas por obviedad me enfermaré yo"

Ryuuzaki, masticando su pulgar, se quedó fijamente mirándolo racionalizando los argumentos del más joven. "Tienes razón Light-kun, si me enfermo tu serías la víctima colateral… pero no es necesario que busques un argumento tan pobre para ocultar la verdad"

"¿de que hablas?" Light no podía estar mas confundido, quizás, pensó, los dulces que consumía L tenían un componente no completamente legal, quizás quien sabia.

Ryuuzaki se acercó a Light poniendo su mano encadenada en el hombro de éste. "no es necesario que lo sigas ocultando" murmuró en un tono sutil, acercando aún más su cuerpo al del castaño.

Light miró hacia el vacío y tragó saliva _¿a lo mejor se enteró del culpable por la desaparición de sus tortas? o acaso-´_ la cara del joven Yagami empalideció bruscamente. "Ryuuzaki, no pensarás que yo-

Fue interrumpido por el detective "no importa Light-kun, no se lo contaré a los demás, soy una persona madura y ya he conocido a personas que le pasan lo mismo cuando me tienen cerca" susurró cada vez más cerca de Light.

"Dudo que realmente seas maduro, además no se lo contarás a nadie… porque es mentira, no puedo creer que tengas una mente tan retorcida para pensar algo así" ¿Cómo Ryuuzaki pensaba que el, Yagami Light, se enamoraría de alguien como el?, nunca jamás, _espera esa es una doble negación, y una doble negación es una afirmación¿podría ser que mí subconsciente me quisiera decir algo?... no eso es un error estúpido de mi mente por la falta de descanso, eso es´_. "esto es lo más detestable que has hecho Ryuuzaki, teniendo en cuenta que has hecho cosas muy detestables"

"pero si yo solo-

"esto es lo más humillante que me ha pasado" seguía diciendo Light cada vez más rojo, seguramente por la furia que sentía o quizás por las sospechas infundadas del detective, quizás quien sabia.

"estas exagerando, yo solo he sugerido que puedes haber desarrollado una neurastenia"

"…"

"lo digo porque presentas los síntomas; cansancio, irritabilidad, incapacidad para relajarte entre otros" Ryuuzaki dijo mientras los iba señalando con sus dedos a la vez que los nombraba.

Light sentía nuevamente el músculo inferior de su parpado temblar. ¡O no! Eso era mala señal. "neurastenia… neurastenia… piensas que tengo neurastenia… ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS TE HACE PENSAR ESO?"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Me reí mucho haciendo este capitulo, con ayuda de mi amiga Coté, gracias por tu apoyo. La neurastenia es un derivado de la neurosis, y es un trastorno en el sistema nervioso, que tal como lo dice L presenta esos síntomas. Para mayor información ir a la fuente de la sabiduría, ejem, Wikipedia. Creo que la historia ya ha perdido el sentido de drabble –fic 100 palabras- pero que se le va hacer xD. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, sus comentarios serán respondidos por reply. 


	8. VIII Los efectos de la neurastenia

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día…

**Palabras**: Apróximadamente 419

* * *

Light lo vio venir, pero aún así no hizo nada por detenerlo. Incluso, al parecer quería que sucediera lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué? práctico, así tendría una buena escusa para vengarse del detective. Nadie humillaba a Yagami Light, nadie.

"Ryuuzaki, debiste haberme pedido los pañuelos, no haberlos alcanzado tú"

Ryuuzaki giró su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Light, oh ¿Por qué por sobre el hombro del joven Yagami?, pronto llegaremos a ese punto.

"¿Pero por qué?, no es necesario sacarte de tu trabajo si yo puedo hacerlo"

"Claro, pero si tenías que pasar por encima de mí, no lo debiste haber hecho" Aquí la simple explicación, debido al aguacero del día anterior, las dos mentes brillantes consiguieron un resfriado espectacular y ahora el detective estaba prácticamente sobre Light para poder alcanzar los pañuelos desechables que se encontraban en la mesa al lado del más joven.

"entonces perdóname, no fue mi intención pasarte a llevar Light-kun"

Ahí estaba de nuevo, _la condescendencia_. Si había algo que odiaba en el detective –además de todos los otros defectos que serian muchos- era su estúpida manera de darle la razón en modo de burla, de darle por la _tangente_.

"te perdono Ryuuzaki, pero quisiera pedirte un favor"

"si puedo hacerlo, esta bien" dijo L mientras volvía a acomodarse en su particular posición en la silla.

"quisiera que dejaras de hacer eso"

"¿hacer que?" murmuró más que confundido el detective.

"eso que siempre haces"

"… esta bien"

"ves ahí lo estas haciendo de nuevo" señalo levantando el dedo y señalando hacia la cara del otro.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"ser condescendiente conmigo, lo detesto" Light cruzo los brazos molesto.

"prefieres que te contradiga"

Light balbuceó "no, pero deja de decir a todo que si"

"no" Ryuuzaki dijo impasible.

"¿qué?"

"no… no me estas pidiendo que te diga que no" El detective llevó su pulgar a la boca mientras miraba fijamente a Light.

Demonios. ¿Acaso al detective nunca le enseñaron técnicas sociales?. Bueno el no era ningún profesor, _era el mejor estudiante, _pero no profesor. "¿esto lo haces para ver si soy Kira?"

L lo miró confuso¿el joven Yagami tan mal estaba de su neurastenia?, lamentablemente el no era un psicólogo y esto ya lo estaba exasperando. "¿de que hablas Light?"

Peligro. Ryuuzaki no agrego el prefijo _kun_. "hablo de que lo que haces es siempre con un segundo motivo" Light se paró de la silla.

"estás insinuando que juego sucio Yagami" L también se paró.

"no lo estoy insinuando… lo estoy diciendo L"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Uf, por fin el primer choque entre Light y L, hasta que su tensa situación llegó al clímax. En el próximo capítulo veremos si llegan a los golpes. Gracias a todos los que dejan review y a propósito este fanfic es friendship, es decir explota las facetas sobre amistad y rivalidad entre los protagonistas y no creo que lo convierta en shonen ai . Cualquier comentario, critica, flame diríjase a la parte de abajo y clickee en donde dice Go.


	9. IX ¿Amigo?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 404

* * *

Se encontraban parados frente a frente mirando fijamente a los ojos de su contrincante. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran dos _cowboys_ tipo _Spaghetti Western _(1), claro que ellos no tenían pistolas, no vivían en EE.UU y –aún mas importante- deberían estar buscando al asesino Kira, no jugar a los vaqueros.

Light pestañeo lentamente calculando la capacidad de su contrincante y disparando un certero insulto. "Cara de panda"

Ryuuzaki levantó aún más su cabeza para responder al insulto de su adversario. "tengo hambre"

"…"

"No es mi culpa, llevamos demasiado tiempo discutiendo y necesito comer"

Light lo miró incrédulo "pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado a discutir, llevamos menos de cinco minutos desde que te dije que jugabas sucio"

"¿yo juego sucio?" Ryuuzaki miró resentido a Light "no puedo creer que digas semejantes cosas de _tu amigo_"

Light iba a rebatirle diciendo que ya habían pasado por esa parte cuando analizo la frase de L, _tu_ _amigo_. "¿quién dijo que tú fueras _mi amigo_?"

"me equivoqué, quise decir tu _mejor amigo_, Light-kun"

"¿Qué demonios-"

La oración de Light quedó suspendida en el aire debido al molesto sonido que surgió de las profundidades del estómago de Ryuuzaki. Light le dirigió una mirada severa pero Ryuuzaki ni se inmuto "te dije que tenía hambre¿acaso Light-kun quiere que muera de inanición?, eso es muy bajo, incluso para Kira"

El joven Yagami deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder ser Kira en ese minuto y haber asesinado a L en para borrarle esa mueca de autosuficiencia… o si, ya lo veía _L comiendo un lolipop de frutilla cuando de repente este se le atora en la garganta provocando que el detective empiece asfixiarse lentamente,_ una muerte irónica, el gran L muerto por un dulce asesino, que linda era la justicia poética.

Ryuuzaki miró al joven Yagami y su mueca de diversión en el rostro. _Sonrisa sin sentido, 8 por ciento_. "Light-kun¿te sientes bien?"

Maldita sea, porque Ryuuzaki tenía que despertarlo de su ensueño tan bello "por supuesto¿por qué preguntas?"

"es que como aún estás parado, siendo que yo ya me senté hace algún rato, pensé que a Light-kun le había sucedido algo" L explicó mirando fijamente hacia la pantalla frente a él, ignorando por completo la reacción de Light.

¿Sentado? Demonios, el aún estaba parado como un idiota frente al puesto que hace un momento tenía L en su ¿discusión?, demonios, la vida de Yagami Light era injusta.

Ryuuzaki levanto levemente la cabeza hacia Light "aún tengo hambre"

Demonios. Realmente injusta.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Un nuevo capítulo creado en mis momentos de ocio –esos lindos ratos en los que debería estudiar para los exámenes finales... pero no- espero que les haya gustado, lo vi un poco flojo pero que se le va hacer, el talento no me da para más. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan review, gracias y dejen sus comentarios.

Spaguetti western: este es un género cinematográfico que mas de alguna vez han visto, todas esas pelis de vaqueros del gran Clint Eastwood –El Bueno, el Malo y el Sucio; Dos Mulas para la Hermana Clara; La Marca de la Soga- basadas en el salvaje oeste norteamericano y efectuadas por productores y directores italianos en España.


	10. X En Vísperas del Festival

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 350

* * *

Podía haber algo peor que ver a Ryuuzaki comer todo el día como una tortura para un diabético.

Si. Claro que podía haber algo peor.

Una cita con Misa Misa.

"¡¡¡¡Light!!!!" El grito de la idol casi reventó los tímpanos del joven genio, pero éste permanecía inmutable en la silla frente a los monitores. "¡¡¡Light-"

"¿Qué?" Light se giró para hacer frente a la muchacha.

"Hoy día Light tiene una cita con Misa Misa, pero él no quiere ir"

_Maldita sea_. "No es que no quiera ir, es sólo que tenemos cosas más importantes en las que trabajar"

"no es necesario, si quieres podemos tomarnos un descanso para salir, Light-kun" _maldito_ _Ryuuzaki_. El ya mencionado detective se encontraba sentado en la silla contigua a Light pero se había girado hacia éste y Misa para hablar.

"pero Ryuuzaki, el caso es más pertinente y-"

"Light-kun, eres un hombre joven, no puedo dejar que por culpa de Kira pierdas tu juventud y no disfrutes de la vida y sus sensaciones convirtiéndote en un ser que solo viva por y para su trabajo" Ryuuzaki dijo con una voz inocente intentando demostrar sus buenas intenciones, casi emocionándolo con su discurso de película de guerra, _casi_.

"ves Light, Ryuuzaki va a permitir que tengas una cita con Misa Misa" La modelo empezó a dar saltos alrededor de los dos jóvenes. "vamos a tener una cita"

Maldita sea. A veces el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir, quizás este eras su karma por los pecados cometidos en su otra vida. "y a que lugar quieres ir Misa"

"…"

"¿no tienes preparado nada?" si tanto se empeñaba en salir con él, mínimo era que tuviera un plan para salir.

"yo conozco un lugar en donde podríamos ir Light-kun" dijo L, llevando su pulgar a la boca y sonriendo de forma gatuna.

Esa sonrisa le daba un mal presentimiento, quizás que cosa estaría planeando el detective "¿Adonde?"

"El festival de Sanja Matsuri… me parece raro que no lo hayas recordado Light-kun"

Sanja Matsuri. Claro, el festival anual de Tokio.

Por algo esa sonrisa le daba un mal presagio.

**

* * *

****Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, el capítulo diez. Cuando los empecé a escribir nunca pensé que haría tantos capítulos . Espero poder actualizar en las vacaciones, además que pronto sabrán lo que planea L. 

Sanja Matsuri: es un festival tradicional que se celebra en Tokio, es uno de los más importantes en todo Japón. Se celebra el tercer fin de semana de mayo y es uno de los ritos de la época Edo que aún queda en Japón. Como dato extra, es en este festival en donde los _yakuza_ (mafia japonesa) salen a las calles en tranquilidad y paz en forma de tregua… por ahí va ir el próximo capítulo.


	11. XI ¿Kiranianos?

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 441

* * *

Sanja Matsuri. El festival más importante de Tokio, de Japón entero. Light recordaba haber asistido cuando era niño junto con sus padres y Sayu, pero nunca se habría imaginado ir junto con una idol maniática obsesionada con él y un insonmaniaco con cara de panda que lo acusaba de ser un asesino. Para peor aún, vestidos de modo tradicional. Misa se veía bien, bueno, generalmente ella se veía bien era algo que no se podía negar y Ryuuzaki, bueno él… mejor no explicarlo, bastaba con el daño sicológico que había sufrido el joven Yagami al verlo vestido con su ropa habitual mas algunos adornos estrambóticos. 

"y bueno¿ahora que hacemos?" Ryuuzaki preguntó inocentemente. Light enangostó los ojos, al fin y al cabo Ryuuzaki había sido el de la idea de ir al festival, por obviedad, eso significaba que sabía que panorama había en el festival, entonces ¿porque la pregunta?, esto era muy sospechoso.

"creo que deberíamos ir al templo" dijo fijándose en la reacción de Ryuuzaki para encontrar algo que delatara sus intenciones, lamentablemente no encontró nada.

"me parece genial, Misa Misa está contenta por estar tan cerca de Light" la joven se acercó –aún más si es posible- al cuerpo del estudiante número uno.

"Oh, se me había olvidado avisarte Light-kun" Ryuuzaki dijo con su expresión de inocencia máxima. Light se detuvo en seco. _lo sabía, estaba planeando algo, era demasiado sospechoso que decidiera tener una cita en vez de seguir con el caso´. _"¿Qué cosa Ryuuzaki?"

"Tenemos que ir a comprar unos cuantos dulces, después llegarán niños y se acabaran…" L dijo con parsimonia, Yagami se sorprendió y se arrepintió un poco de haber dudado de las intenciones de su ¿amigo?

"… además que tendremos que irnos temprano, como la secta Kiraniana también vendrá, es muy probable que la celebración termine mal".

Light bufó_. Lo sabía, para eso era esta salida, para investigar a los ¿Kiranianos?_ De seguro era un termino inventado por Sakura TV. Siguiendo la cadena de razonamiento Light encontró algo extraño, era cierto que los kiranianos apoyaban a un asesino, pero estos no eran violentos o algo por el estilo, entonces ¿Por qué Ryuuzaki pensaba que terminaría mal?.

L, como si tuviera un poder telepático, contestó a la pregunta del más joven "acuérdate que éste festival se caracteriza por la presencia de yakuzas, unido a los kiranianos… tu sabes".

No faltaron más palabras de Ryuuzaki para que la mente de Light hiciera click. _Yakuzas, mafia, kiranianos, Kira._ Era obvio, se enfrentarían, los yakuzas por venganza y los kiranianos por ideología.

Yagami Light, en ese momento supo, que ese día iba a ser largo, muy largo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Que vergüenza, un mes y unos cuantos días sin actualizar, en serio no tengo cara… pero prometo que intentaré poner las actualizaciones más seguidas. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es como el prologo a la nueva aventura de Light y L. 


	12. XII Yakuzas y Kiranianos

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 568

* * *

Correcto. Yagami Light por lo general no se equivocaba, y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Poco después de que Ryuuzaki le avisará de los kiranianos, estos se hicieron ver, entrando por la calle principal ubicada al este. Por lo que vio el joven genio, los denominados fans de Kira no eran si no una manga de fanáticos muy muy bizarros; todos llevaban capuchas blancas y velas en sus manos además de ir tarareando cánticos seudo-religiosos. Si. Sin duda hoy iba a ser un día larguísimo.

"Oh, al parecer ya han llegado…" Ryuuzaki murmuró llevando su pulgar roído a sus labios. "… creo que ya no alcanzamos a escapar" terminó de decir con la misma voz monótona y sin emoción de siempre.

"Pero, tenemos que irnos, aún podemos, tan sólo comunícate con Watari" Light vociferó con un ligero rastro de desesperación en su voz al ver como exactamente igual a los kiranianos, del otro lado de la calle hacían acto de aparición los temibles yakuzas.

Ryuuzaki miró hacia los dos lados, kiranianos y yakuzas, luego giró la cara verificando el perímetro encontrándolo prácticamente vació salvo algunos adornos botados en la calle o cosas por el estilo.

"al parecer, las personas tienen más sentido común que tú Light-kun" Dijo mirando fijo al mencionado con una mirada acusadora.

"¿Qué?, estás insinuando que _yo_ –remarquen ese yo- fui el de la maravillosa idea de quedarnos" Light mencionó en un tono amenazador.

"exacto, en una actitud muy Kira, Light-kun ha querido quedarse para poder mirar a las decenas de fanáticos de su labor"

La vena prominente en la frente de Light estaba haciéndose cada vez más grande. _Cálmate Light, sabes que sólo lo hace para provocarte, no caigas en su juego mental._

"ahora Light-kun, creo que deberíamos movernos, ya que los dos bandos están avanzando y cercándonos" Ryuuzaki dijo en un tono conciliador. Bueno a veces, había que reunir fuerzas para salvarse.

"tienes razón, vamos despacio, además están tan concentrados en mirarse fijamente que no creo que noten cuando nos movamos" Ryuuzaki cabeceó en acuerdo "Misa, dame la mano… ¿Misa?"

Light giró su cara para mirar a su supuesta novia pero no la encontró.

"Creo que Misa-chan se ha ido Light-kun" L dijo mirando al lado de Light.

"no me habría dado cuenta si no me lo hubieses dicho, Ryuuzaki" que bello era el sarcasmo. Ahora donde estaría la idol-

"¡¡Light¡¡¡Knight!!!" una vocecita chillona gritó desde los kiranianos, Light se llevó la mano fuertemente a su cara, incluso dejando una marca de su palma en el rostro _que no sea Misa, que no sea Misa, quenoseaMisa-_

"Misa Misa quiere que vengas con ella Light" Si. Era Misa. Y si, estaba con los Kiranianos, y aún peor los yakuzas se habían percatado de su presencia por los gritos de la chiquilla. Y además no los miraban con buenos ojos pensando que eran simpatizantes de Kira al igual que la _adorable_ idol.

"Light-kun, creo que estamos en problemas"

"aunque no lo crea, estoy de acuerdo contigo Ryuuzaki"

"lo mejor sería unirnos a un bando para después en medio de la pelea huir" Ryuuzaki sugirió al ver que los yakuzas avanzaban hacia ellos. Light cabeceó ya que había visto que los kiranianos también avanzaban.

Maldita la hora en que había aceptado la cita. Maldito el momento en que se habían puesto en medio de la calla.

"a propósito Light-kun, 9 por ciento"

"…"

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora**: Ahora soy Judi42. Realmente siento la demora, tuve algunos problemas técnicos por ahí que me privaron de poder actualizar. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, creo que el fic no tendrá más de 15 capítulos. También quería avisar que en la historia no habrá shonen-ai o yaoi, aunque pienso que entre los dos genios hay una relación bastante ambigua, no creo que en el fic quede muy bien…

Bueno comentarios o críticas, ya saben como decirlos tan solo presionen el botoncito de GO.


	13. XIII Venganza Yakuza

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 535

* * *

Maldición. Porque el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir. Era como si intentara castigarlo por algo que había hecho en el _pasado_. Pero así era su vida, ahora solo tendría que enfrentar a unos locos fanáticos… como si vivir diariamente con L no fuera nada y tener una "novia" como Misa.

"Ustedes… los que están encadenados" un hombre desde los yakuzas susurró lo bastante audible como para que pudieran escucharlo, su apariencia era bastante imponente –como para no cruzárselo en la calle y hacerlo enojar- seguramente media por lo menos un metro noventa, y no tenía cara de ser muy feliz.

Ryuuzaki se giró mirando hacia alrededor, luego miró a Light y le murmuró bajito "¿será a nosotros Light-kun?"

El susodicho aguanto el enorme impulso de llevarse la palma a la cara nuevamente "por supuesto que somos nosotros¿Acaso ves a más personas encadenadas?"

"¿A que?" la cara de L era de duda absoluta.

"¿A que, qué?" Light dijo con la vena de su sien palpitando cada vez más fuerte.

"¿a que está encadenada?" no pudo evitarlo, Light se llevó fuertemente la mano a la cara. Sabía cual era el plan de L, con su cara de no ser una persona cuerda y su actitud de estúpido lo único que quería era conseguir que él perdiera la cabeza. Pero no, no iba a lograrlo, el era Yagami Light, y ni siquiera L le podría ganar, aún si todo era una maquinación de L con yakuzas y kiranianos incluidos.

"Dejen de conversar, ya los hemos visto" volvió a hablar el mismo tipo, sólo que esta vez uno bastante bajo –quizás del porte de Misa- agregó "acérquense, sólo queremos hablar con ustedes"

Light sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente. El conocía el actuar de la mafia, no por nada había visto muchas películas de ellos, como Venganza Yakuza. Si, lo recordaba bien, al protagonista lo torturaban brutalmente, aunque al final arrancaba a otro país con una identidad nueva y una parte de su cuerpo mutilada. Otra gota resbaló además de un escalofrío por su espalda. _Una parte de su cuerpo mutilada_. Ouch. si, _esa parte mutilada_. Ouch doble.

"vamos Light-kun, no tenemos nada que perder" Ryuuzaki le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta donde se encontraban los yakuzas.

Al llegar donde ellos, el más pequeño se les acercó para examinarlos desde arriba hacia abajo. Después de una exhaustiva revisión, levantó la mano para que el tipo con pinta de gorila se acercará. "llévatelos"

"¿A dónde si pudiera saber?" Ryuuzaki dijo en un modo cortés mirando al bajito.

Light tiritó. ¿Acaso L estaba loco?, como podía venir y hablar tan cabalmente con un mafioso, claro como él era L.

El mafioso de baja altura miró a L fijamente "¿realmente quieres saber?" dijo en un tono sombrío, muy sombrío.

Esta vez no fue L quién contesto, sino que Light "… si"

"A donde van todos los creyentes de Kira" tomo un tiempo como para darle más énfasis a lo que venía "los tomaremos prisioneros para ver si su querido dios hace algo por ustedes, al fin y al cabo son unos kiranianos como pudo demostrarlo la loca de coletas"

Light y L tragaron fuerte y…. "¿¿QUÉ?!"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Cliffhanger, siempre había querido dejar uno . ¿Qué pasará?, acaso ¿Misa los salvará? Bueno, para saber estas respuestas y otras, lean el próximo capítulo por esta misma web. Gracias por los reviews, relamente me pone muy contenta recibir tantos . Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber. 


	14. XIV Tortura Yakuza

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 569

* * *

Miró hacia los lados. Estaban en una habitación redonda, oscura, sin ventanas. Pero eso no era lo peor, se encontraban encadenados. Sí, encadenados. Bueno, ya estaban encadenados antes de todo lo de los yakuzas. Ahora no solo estaban encadenados el uno al otro, sino que estaban encadenados al muro –frío y áspero cabe agregar- como de forma de tortura medieval. Oh sí, Light ya se imaginaba lo que venía, ya lo había pensado, los yakuzas los torturarían para sacarles información de Kira; les sacarían las uñas para luego untarles la carne viva con sal, les abrirían heridas imposibles de cerrarse mientras con un alambre al rojo vivo se las profundizaban, les descoyuntarían los huesos, les sacarían lentamente las vísceras y las entrañas para-

"Light-kun" La voz de L lo saco de sus perturbadores pensamientos, quizás Sayu tenía razón y esas películas de yakuzas de segunda clase no eran tan buenas para ser vistas.

"Light-kun" volvió la voz.

"ehm"

"no creo que sea fácil nuestra escape, quizás si no te hubieses quedado mirando hacia la nada, hubiésemos podido arrancar" Light bufó. No fue su culpa que luego de haber gritado, L hubiese arrancado hacia la izquierda y él hacia la derecha, terminando, a causa de la bendita cadena, en el suelo por fuerza de la presión que ejercieron. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte como para hacer que perdieran el conocimiento. Pero aún así no era su culpa.

"Ryuuzaki, mejor pensemos en lo que podemos hacer, no podemos confiar en que Misa nos salve o pida ayuda"

"tienes razón Light-kun" El detective giró su cabeza para mirarlo fija y profundamente "Light, creo que ya sabes lo que los yakuzas tienen preparado para nosotros…" _por supuesto que ya lo sabia._ Tragó saliva.

"… así que, uno de nosotros va a tener que ofrecerse para ir con ellos" Terminó solemne quitando sus ojos de Light y mirando hacia la oscuridad. "Light-kun, a pesar de mis porcentajes, tu sólo eres un sospechoso, así que… yo iré"

"Pe..pero Ryuuzaki, no puedo dejar que vallas con ellos, los yakuzas te van a-"

"lo sé Light, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y yo soy el detective a cargo, tengo que asumir la responsabilidad" Dijo el renombrado detective volviendo a mirar a Light a los ojos. _Sin duda que es valiente, por algo él es L._ Pero la llegada de los yakuzas terminó con sus cavilaciones.

"Así que kiranianos" el mafioso pequeño entró pronunciando. "no tenemos clemencia para los kiranianos como supondrán. Kira se ha llevado a valerosos hombres que han hecho del hampa lo que es hoy"

El pequeño se acercó hasta ellos, "Así que, como son dos, primero empezaremos con uno hasta sonsacarle todo lo que podamos" un brillo de sadismo se vio en sus ojos.

"quién será"

Light y L se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron siglos. L quitó su vista de Light y la enfocó en el enano –ajem- Yakuza, "yo"

"así que el paliducho, quien lo diría" El Yakuza chasqueó los dedos, al instante dos hombres –que mas que hombre parecían gorilas a juicio de Light- liberaron a L para llevárselo con ellos y el enano.

Light vio impotente toda la escena. L su amigo se había ofrecido para sufrir quizás que clase de cruel tortura sólo para salvarle a él. _Y yo que siempre estoy desconfiando._ Pensó con pesadumbre Light. _Pero no te preocupes L, yo te salvaré._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado, que valiente es L, se ha ofrecido para la tortura. ¿Qué hará Light para salvarlo?... actualizare el martes próximo 


	15. XV Inicio del Rescate

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 512

* * *

Si, él, Light Yagami, salvaría al mejor detective del mundo. 

El cómo, era otro asunto eso sí.

Light pensaba en una forma de sacarse los grilletes, tendría que haber algún modo de poder sacarse una esposa; sacándose una la otra podría forzarla como había visto en las películas –sí esas de yakuzas-. Entre tantos pensamientos, por fin llegó a la idea, sería doloroso, pero por salvar a L –la persona que estaba arriesgando su vida, soportando terribles torturas por su seguridad- estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

La manera en la que había pensado era, dislocarse la muñeca (1), así, al soltarse podría fácilmente pasar la mano por un grillete, el resto sería aún mas simple. Lo difícil estaba en aguantar el dolor.

_Piensa en lo que L está haciendo por ti._ Y chammmmmm. Se la había dislocado. Aguantando el gritó de dolor, paso la muñeca por el grillete hasta tenerla totalmente afuera –arañándosela en el proceso-, luego saco la otra mano forzando el metal oxidado. Cuando ya estuvo libre y en sus pies, con todo el dolor de su alma, volvió a encajarse la muñeca a la posición normal.

_Piensa en lo que L está haciendo por ti._ Ahora tenia que salir de la celda, el hecho de que fuera redonda tampoco ayudaba mucho. Dándose vuelta tras vuelta, se dio cuenta de una rejilla en el la parte baja del muro. Quizás por ahí pudiera arrancar.

Se acercó a la rejilla, viendo que no era tan difícil sacarla, la tomo para ver el interior, y vio que al parecer llevaba a un pequeño camino que seguramente conectaba con las otras partes del edifico, casa, donde sea que estuviera.

_Piensa en lo que L está haciendo por ti._ Volvió a pensar mientras entraba por el pequeño lugar, no tuvo de otra que arrastrarse con los codos para poder avanzar, llevando a su paso polvo e insectos muertos -algunos vivos también cabe agregar-_. Olvida la claustrofobia Light, piensa en lo que L-_ ahh, una rata estaba rozándole la pierna. _Piensa en la tortura de L, Light, tienes que salvarlo._

Después de seguir avanzando por lo que pareció mucho más de una hora, Light se encontró con el final del túnel, otra rejilla que lo separaba de lo que parecía un pasillo. Con un fuerte golpe con el puño, logró sacar la rejilla y, por fin, salir de ese pequeñísimo lugar.

Salió, limpiándose de todas las telarañas, ratas, y polvo que se le había quedado además de con las manos tratar de arreglarse el pelo que había quedado tieso con tanto polvo. _Piensa en L, Light, concéntrate, por algo tú viste alguna vez a Mcgyver (2)._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Uf, bien sufrido está saliendo el rescate de L para Light, pero, al fin y al cabo, el detective está arriesgando su vida por él. Gracias por los comentarios. Decidí subir el capítulo antes 

(1) Lo de dislocarse la muñeca, lo saqué de mi experiencia personal, de vez en cuando me disloco la muñeca derecha o el hombro derecho. No lo recomiendo, pero tomando el caso en el que se encuentra Light... era necesario.

(2) Sé que esto es muyyyy OOC, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre he pensado que Light vio algún episodio de Mcgiver, si hasta pareciera que él es el emulador asiático, tan sólo hay que ver el cajón para esconder el DN o el super reloj con el pedazo de cuaderno, él vio Mcgyver y nadie me hará creer lo contrario.

Un saludo a mi gran amiga LiliiH , te quiero mucho amiga


	16. XVI Terrible Tortura

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 547

* * *

Pero no se esperaba la llegada de un Yakuza que justo, había elegido ese momento para aparecer. "¿quién mierda eres tú?... espera un momento, eres uno de los kiranianos¿Cómo mierda llegaste hast-" 

No pudo continuar con lo que quería decir ya que el joven genio le había golpeado en el estómago fuertemente. Sin embargo, el Yakuza, rápidamente se recupero mandando con un duro derechazo a Light hacia la muralla provocando que éste se azotara fuertemente con los ladrillos, luego lo levanto por la muñeca izquierda, justo la muñeca que se había dislocado para poder liberarse.

"ahhhh" pero a pesar del inmenso dolor, Light pateó con su pierna derecha las partes intimas del Yakuza. Era cierto que era un golpe bajo, pero bueno, el hombre había tirado de su muñeca mala, además era un Yakuza, que demonios.

El Yakuza afirmando su parte baja, con un rictus terrorífico se tiró sobre Light para encajarle un golpe en la quijada, pero el genio fue más rápido y se corrió, provocando que el hombre golpeara el muro y, posiblemente, se quebrara unos cuantos huesos en el acto "HIJO DE PUT-

Y hasta ahí llegó el Yakuza, Light le había golpeado con un ladrillo que había caído cuando chocó con la muralla.

_Piensa en el sacrificio de L_. Volvió a repetirse como si fuera un mantra. Se miró el cuerpo, al parecer, la muñeca se le había vuelto a dislocar, tendría unas dos costillas quebradas por el golpe contra la pared y estaba sucio y con mordidas de ratones. _Piensa en el sacrificio de L._

Revisó la ropa del Yakuza caído, encontrando una magnum 44, dos cuchillas, un encendedor y una liga rosa. La liga no sabía porque estaba, pero igual se la guardo. Uno nunca sabe.

Empezó a caminar sigilosamente, hasta que a sus oídos llegaron unos gritos espantosos. _L._ Corrió hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Le disparó a la cerradura mientras entraba a la celda "L ¿QUÉ TE ESTAN HACIEND-… ¿QUEEEEEE?"

L estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de cuero rojo, con una bandeja llena de pasteles, viendo por la televisión _Venganza Yakuza_ –de ahí venían los chillidos, como no-. A su lado, se encontraban el enano y los dos gorilas.

"¿Light-kun¿Qué haces aquí¿Y en ese estado?" L lo miró con su misma cara impasible y de que con él no iba la cosa.

Light aún no salía de su estupor, él que había pensado que L estaba siendo torturado, pero en realidad se encontraba con… esto. Uno de los gorilas abofeteó a Light, "oye¿y eso porque fue?" Light se sobó la mejilla.

"tenías la mirada perdida, y te estaban hablando" Light le dio su mirada más fatal, intimidando al gorila –aunque éste nunca lo admitiría-.

"Light-kun, te estaba diciendo que pude negociar con éste amable hombre nuestros rescates, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte…"

La vena, el parpado, los músculos debajo del parpado, la mejilla, todo empezaba a pulsarle. Agregando el increíble dolor de su muñeca y el cuerpo.

"… no debiste haber salido de la celda"

Las ratas, la claustrofobia. Él pensando que L estaba siendo torturado, mientras que el rey de roma estaba viendo unas películas con los yakuzas.

"Ryuuzaki….¡¡¡¡¡¡ TE ODIOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Light-kun, recuerda tu neurastenia"

Y después de eso, todo lo que recordó Light fue la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pobre Light-kun. Me reí tanto haciendo este capítulo, el pobre de Light imaginándose tantas cosas horribles que le estaban sucediendo a L, mientras que éste estaba pasándoselo relindo, si la vida es injusta. Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho a continuar, aunque el próximo capítulo será el último de está saga... a menos que quieran que la continúe ;). 


	17. XVII Que Caiga el Telón

**Título**: La vida era Injusta

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, humor

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, pero quizás algún día cuando menos lo espere… no lo creo.

**Palabras**: Aproximadamente 991

* * *

Yagami Light estaba furioso. Cansado. Exasperado. Y bastante –muy- enojado con el detestable detective, porque claro, no satisfecho con haberlo prácticamente obligado a pasar por todas esas penurias –porque él tenía la culpa, con poner esa carita de 'yo no fui' mientras se hacía el héroe incitándolo a intentar un rescate- lo había llevado inconsciente hasta la jefatura y le había dicho que su porcentaje como Kira había subido a 14 por ciento. _14 por ciento_. 

El joven genio ya empezaba a sentir la conocida vena de su sien amenazando con estallar. Ryuuzaki le había dicho que quizás todo había sido un plan de él para poder matarlo o por último distraerlo de la investigación, porque claro, como Yagami Light tenía tanto tiempo para poder hacer conspiraciones en contra del detective. Además el idiota ni siquiera le había agradecido sus esfuerzos por rescatarlo, incluso, le había humillado mientras lo regañaba por ser tan descuidado y caer desmayado enfrente de peligrosos yakuzas.

Estaba claro, si Kira no mataba a L, él lo haría.

Pero bueno, volviendo a la actualidad, pese a su fuerte enojo no podía hacer nada para evitar seguir encadenado al susodicho. Todavía tenía que limpiar su nombre para poder volver a su vida normal, aunque a veces –poquísimas- se preguntaba si no extrañaría –un poquito- esta vida. Pero nunca profundizaba en aquellos pensamientos. Él era Yagami Light, estudiante numero uno, hijo modelo, novio ejemplar, él nunca podría ser amigo de verdad de un excéntrico como L. Nunca, aunque quizás si se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias diferentes…

"Light-kun" El detective preguntó intentándolo sacar de su ensoñación y que lo dejara de ignorar.

Quizás si realmente se hubiesen conocido en la universidad, serían los mejores amigos…

"¿Light-kun?"

Quizás podrían jugar al tenis, tener conversaciones inteligentes sin juegos mentales necesariamente…

"¡Light-kun!"

Podrían salir y él le enseñaría como ligar mujeres bonitas, podrían hacer tantas cosas…

Una fuerte y dura caída de la silla en la que se encontraba lo sacó totalmente de sus reflexiones, "¿pero que demonios te pasa Ryuuzaki?"

Por primera vez Light vio un tic en el ojo derecho de L.

"He estado por casi quince minutos llamándote" Ryuuzaki le contesto mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

Light lo miró un poco perspicaz "¿y que querías?"

"Aún estás enojado Light" L dijo serio sin usar el prefijo.

Light se sintió un tanto culpable, quizás estaba exagerando un poco en su furia hacia el insonmaníaco, "no Ryuuzaki, al fin y al cabo tu no tuviste la culpa¿cómo sabrías que esos mafiosos justo nos elegirían a nosotros?" L le dio una mirada sorprendido, "además, las costillas quebradas se repondrán y mi muñeca…" levantó la nombrada como para dar con el punto "bueno, para eso soy ambidiestro ¿no?, así que no te preocupes Ryuuzaki, no hay rencor" Light le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes al mismo tiempo que un gran brillo en sus dorados ojos.

"Me alegro Light-kun, entonces no te molestarás si te digo que todo era un plan mío para ver tu reacción" Ryuuzaki lo miró fijo mientras masticaba su pulgar.

Quizás no conocerse habría sido una linda vida…

"te odio"

"lo sé" y L sonrió con esa sonrisa infantil mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de ok, "lamentablemente para ti Light-kun, yo no te odio"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, apelando a su lado sentimental, pero no, esta vez no caería, "…"

"en realidad creo que realmente eres mi mejor amigo, puede que no lo creas" dijo viendo la mirada escéptica de Light, "pero cuando te dije por primera vez que eras mi único amigo era un plan para ver tu reacción…" dio un sonoro suspiro, "sin embargo, ahora que ha pasado más tiempo, me he acostumbrado a tu compañía –como tu a la mía por supuesto- y debo decir que aunque ha sido el caso más difícil que he tenido –y del cual posiblemente no salga vivo- no me arrepiento de decirte que eres un buen amigo Light" L fijo su mirada en la de Light, y Light creyó ver por algunos momentos un rastro de verdadera emoción en los ojos del detective.

Ryuuzaki aguardaba para alguna respuesta del otro, esta vez no habían sido mentiras las que habían salido de sus labios, bueno al principio lo pensó como otro juego mental, pero luego al ver la mirada dolida de su amigo rectificó.

Light no sabía que decir, no sabía si creerle realmente a L o pensar que éste era otra de sus tretas psicológicas, al final se decantó por lo que sus sentimientos le decían, un día que enviara su lógica y sentido de la razón a pasear. "tu también eres un buen amigo Ryuuzaki, puede que seas un tanto –muy- bizarro, y que me saques de quicio a veces, y aunque me arrepiente luego de lo que voy a decir, no puedo evitar pensar que estos últimos meses han sido los más entretenidos de mi vida" y era verdad, Light siempre había buscado algún reto, o alguien que lo rivalizará intelectualmente, "ha sido un honor trabajar contigo, y aunque posiblemente nuestra amistad este cimentada en mentiras y falsedades, también te considero mi mejor amigo…"

L le sonrió, con una sonrisa de verdad, no su sonrisa de 'la justicia prevalecerá' o la que ponía cuando se reía disimuladamente de la estupidez matsudiana, sonrió con un indicio de alegria; algo parecido a una mueca pero sin deformar. Light compartió el gesto de su amigo –porque a pesar de todo, eso era lo que eran-.

"… aunque eso no te salvará de mi enojo por los yakuzas" los ojos de Light se tornaron más rojizos al pensar éste en una venganza para el detective.

"si tu lo dices Light-kun" L volvió al trabajo impasiblemente, aunque no pudo evitar tragar duro ante el pensamiento de la venganza del joven genio.

Quizás su amistad con el excéntrico detective L sería una de las pocas cosas que siempre recordaría el dios del Nuevo Mundo…

_FIN_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Sip, este capítulo no fue un drabble pero como era el final… y sip, a este capítulo le falto humor, pero como era el último no podía evitar poner un poco de aire emotivo y nostálgico, además de que todos sabemos lo que pronto pasará y prefiero terminarlo aquí; cuando aún no tenían toda la presión de saber que Higuchi era el tercer Kira. Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia, gracias por apoyarme en la creación de este fic, ojala no les haya defraudado y espero que sigan mis otras historias xD y una nueva de humor -de la misma línea que ésta- que se llamará "Las Crónicas de Kira" .

PD: Para terminar con estas notas, quería avisar que tengo una encuesta en mi profile sobre los errores de Death Note, si te interesa ojala le des una miradita :D


End file.
